Attila the Hun/Bio
Attila was the leader of the Huns from 434 to his death in 453. He ruled over a tribal empire composed of many tribes, including the Ostrogoths, the Alans, the Franks, and many others. He was one of the most significant foes of the late Roman Empire. Not much is known for sure about the origins of the Huns, but by the time of Attila's birth, they were beginning to move into Eastern Europe. They quickly conquered the territory of the Alans, and began to drive back the Germanic tribes, who fled across the Rhine and into Roman territory. The two kings of the Huns died in 434, and Attila and his brother Bleda both took their places. Their first act was to make an advantageous treaty with the Eastern Roman Empire, which demanded a significant yearly tribute. The two kings then left Roman territory for the next few years. In their absence Theodosius, the Eastern emperor, stopped paying the tribute. Attila and Bleda returned to the Balkans and pillaged several towns and cities, and destroyed a large portion of the Eastern Roman army at Gallipoli. However, he was unable to attack Constantinople. Regardless, Theodosius was defeated, and agreed to an even harsher treaty. in 445, Attila murdered Bleda and become the sole ruler. He broke the treaty with Theodosius and again raided the Balkans before being stopped at Thermopylae. In 450, Attila received a message from the sister of the Western Roman emperor, requesting that he free her from an arranged marriage. Attila took this as a marriage proposal, and demanded half the Empire as his dowry. He invaded Gaul the next year. Attila gained a footing in Gaul, but was defeated at the Battle of the Catalaunian Plains by Flavius Aetius, a Western Roman general, which forced him to leave Gaul. He then attempted an invasion of Italy, but famine and plague also forced him to retreat. He began to plan a third invasion of the Eastern Roman Empire, but he died in his sleep of a nosebleed before his plans could begin. __TOC__ Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Samurai234) In his camp site, Attila the Hun is cooking a piece of meat over a campfire and prepares to eat it. As he begins to eat, however, an arrow flies toward him, narrowly missing his head. Attila growls, picks up his throwing spear and Hunnic Bow and Arrow and looks around for his foe. Upahead, he sees Genghis Khan on a horse, holding a Mongolian Bow and Arrow. Khan notches another arrow and fires, but Attila ducks, avoiding the arrow. Attila gets on his horse, and rides at Khan holding his own Bow and Arrow. He fires and hits Khan in the chest, but Khan's armor prevented it from killing him. Attila rides away from Genghis, and grabs his throwing spear. Attila throws his spear and hurls at Genghis. Genghis loses his balance, and falls off his horse. Attila gets back on his horse and rides at Khan at full speed. Genghis grabs his Mongol lance and uses the hook end to pull Attila off his horse. Khan prepares to lay the finishing blow, but Attila rolls out of the way, and the lance gets stuck in the ground. Attila pulls out his Scythian Axe and cuts the lance in lance, causing Genghis to lose his balaence. Attila runs in to finish Khan off, but Khan kicks him back, and grabs his Iron-Flanged Mace. Attila swings his axe, but Khan also swings, knocking the axe out of Attila's hands. Attila unsheaths the sword of Mars, and the two run at each other. Attila manages to stab Khan in his shoulder, forcing him to drop his mace. Genghis kicks him back, and unsheaths his scmitar. The two both begin to clash, until Khan manages to slace him in the stomach, ripping through his armor and creating a cut on his stomach. Genghis prepares to decapitate him, but Attila pulls out his hunnic dagger slashes khan across his hip, forcing him to drop his sword. Attila prepares to stab him, but khan pulls out a Mongolian Knife, and slashes Attila across his face, leaving a huge scar. Khan runs in to finish it, but attila trips him. However, he sees that khan has recovered his scmitar. Attila runs back to to the sword of Mars, and just as Khan is ready to lay the finishing blow, Attila thrusts the sword of Mars through his neck. Blood squrits out of Khan's neck, and Attila raises the sword in the air, yelling in victory. Expert's Opinion The experts thought while it was a very close match, Attila was a bit more well balanced in his weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Genghis Khan (by Laquearius) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. Hannibal Barca (by Deathblade 100 Attila: Hannibal: Hannibal and five of his Carthaginians march through a grassy field. Hannibal is mounted on an elephant, two of his men on horseback and three on foot. In a ruined city, Attila and five of his Huns are sitting around a campfire feasting. One of the Huns notices the Carthaginians and shouts a warning. Hannibal and his men raise their shields as the Huns fire arrows at them. One arrow hits its mark, catching a Carthaginian warrior in the neck. Hannibal sends one of his horsemen to retaliate. A Hunnic horseman charges in with a Scythian Axe, only to be hit by a thrown Soliferrum javelin. As the Carthaginian readies another Soliferrum, a Hun throws his lasso over the Carthaginian’s neck and pulls the soldier off of his horse. The Carthaginian draws his Falcata and quickly cuts the rope, only for a slash of a Scythian Axe to end his life. Hannibal dismounts his elephant and prods it towards the Huns. The elephant charges at the Huns. Two of the Huns release arrows at the beast, enraging it. The elephant stampedes at the Huns and trampling one of the unlucky barbarians. The remaining Huns mount their terrified horses and fire arrows at the elephant, driving it off the field. As the Huns try to rein their frightened mounts under control, a thrust from a Carthaginian foot soldier’s Sarissa pike killed one of the Huns. Attila draws his Sword of Mars and cuts the foot soldier down. An arrow from a Hun hits the Carthaginian horseman in the neck. A Hunnic horseman is knocked off his horse by a thrown Soliferrum, before a thrust of a Falcata stabs the winded Hun in the chest. As the Carthaginian raises up, a Scythian Axe is swung through the Carthaginian’s helmet and into his brain. The Hun is quickly run through from behind by Hannibal’s Falcata. Attila dismounts from his horse and charges in with his Scythian Axe in one hand and the Sword of Mars in the other. The two generals face each other for several seconds before attacking. Hannibal parries the Sword of Mars with his Falcata and blocks the Scythian Axe with his shield. Wrenching the axe from the Hun’s grip, Hannibal steps in with a downwards slash towards the Hun’s head. Attila quickly steps out of the way and slashes at Hannibal’s chest. As the Musculata deflects the strike, Attila changes direction and wounds Hannibal in the arm. As the Carthaginian yells in pain, Attila draws the Sword of Mars back and drives it through his opponent’s neck. Attila with draws the Sword of Mars from Hannibal’s throat and yells “For the gods” in victory. Winner: Attila the Hun Expert's Opinion Hannibal lost due to a lack of mobility. Despite the massive advantage with the war elephant, Attila's more accurate composite bow and shorter Scythian Axe helped swing the battle in the Hun's favour. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here Battle vs. Dog Soldiers (by MilenHD) In a calm tall grassed field,the Hunnic leader and raider Attila was prepearing his camp for the night,after twenty Huns have been killed by three unknown creatures.As he was preapering the campfire,not far away alone Dog Soldier was riding and searching for a save place for the night,as he saw smoke,he thought it was other Indians trying to communicate and as he rode his horse and come closer,he realised that this is not a Cheyenne. The Dog Soldier aimed his self bow and fired and arrow at Atiila,missing him narrowly.As he saw that he would not rest,Attila grabbed his composite bow and fired and arrow,piercing the Dog Soldier's arm.The Native American groaned in pain as he removed the arrow and he rode his horse to retreat,but Attila was chasing him and both riders fired arrows at each others until their quivers were empty.Than both warriors pulled their mid range weapons and as Atilla was hurling his lasso,he missed and the Cheyenne managed to harm Attila's leg with the lance,as they both charged once again,Attila got pushed by the lance and narrowly scratching his stomach.As Atilla falled,he got right up on his legs and as he hurled again his lasso,he caught the horse's neck,pulling both him and his rider down.As the Dog Soldier falled,Attila tried to decapite him with his scythian axe,but the Indian rolled away and raised his lance to block another axe blow,but the lance got sliced in half by one mighty swing of the axe. The Cheyenne threw the lance away and raised his tomahawk,as both of them dueled with their axes,Attila started to lose and he tried to retreat but the Cheyenne threw his tomahawk,wounding brutally Attila's leg.As the Hunnic king falled down,the Dog Soldier tried to kill him with the Gunstock club,but Attila rolled and saved himself.With all his might Attila sliced the Indian's stomach wounding him and forcing him to turn his back holding his wound. As the Cheyenne stil holds his wound,next he felt sharp pain in his chest,the Hunnic king has killed him with the sword of Mars.As the Cheyenne's lifeless body felt down Attila raised his sword and roared in both victory and pain,but his victory was short lived after he hear the strange howl and since he had a large wound on his leg,he mounted his horse rushed away. Expert's Opinion Experts believed Attila's superior fighting skills,weapons and tactics proved superior over the Dog Soldiers,while both were equally trained,Attila's other main x-factor was that he was successful unlike the Dog Soldier's fail against the US Army. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alexander the Great (by Laquearius) TBW Winner: Alexander the Great Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios